warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Arcane Energize/@comment-67.193.7.87-20190512065911/@comment-24417021-20190513123023
This is also a comparison in a vacuum. The advantages this Arcane provide aren't generally seen immediately until a person has a set for their self or understands the implications behind why this is so sought after. Because Warframes have access to two Arcanes unless wearing an Arcane helmet, there's not a lot of competition when deciding what to equip. It's wholly comparable to that of Magus Elevate versus just throwing down a few Health Restores. While Magus Elevate and Health/Energy Restores require conscious effort, what Arcane Energize does is replenish energy for you passively in a rather reliable manner. On average with just one set, you turn five orbs into thirteen and in most cases it requires no real interaction or thought from you to do so. All you have to do is be in the general area of an energy orb when it drops to roll an almost even chance on getting 5x the effect you normally would. Then you factour in the actual benefits you can reap from it that can change the way you play drastically because while it is a chance of getting a nice energy boost, it is still reliable: Because it requires no real effort or thought to get its effect, you can forgo efficiency more than you would that of a Zenurik Focus School. Energy Siphon used to be the most used Aura in the game even though Energy Restores were around back then as well. Why? Because it required zero effort on your part while maintaining an average amount of energy. Now it's become obsolete ever since Zenurik was first introduced since it's a way stronger effect with little effort demanded from the player to utilize it. Energy Restores still exist to this day yet Zenurik is still a prominent Focus School in the community while one is obviously more potent than the other in a vacuum. And yet they both have the same limitations other than the few missions where gear can't be used. And since there are missions where gear can't be used, you can see where this could be applied easily. Namely Rathuum, Index, and Sanctuary Onslaught. Rathuum and Index aren't so important, though with this Arcane, you do have the option to be a carrier of points in The Index while still being able to cast abilities since Zenurik isn't strong or fast enough to offset the drain. In ESO, you don't always have time to wait on Zenurik to restore your energy, especially since every Zone forces you back to 100 and you're only there for a couple minutes before proceeding on again. Basically, people aren't just paying for glorified Energy Restores, they're paying for ease of use for the reasons stated previously with very minimal sacrifice for relatively massive benefits just for having it equipped, just like Magus Elevate. Whether it's worth the price is solely up to you and that's entirely dependent on your ability to gain platinum. Compare that to (and think about why) people who would happily pay 15,000 for a Riven, which is limited to one weapon, where this can be applicable to literally every Warframe besides Hildryn. While this can be an alternative to both Zenurik and Energy Restores, you can choose to use all three. And this is all without even mentioning its strongest benefit of going through channeling abilities.